Daughter Of A Rose: Story of The Dawn
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: Rory is a Forbidden Child born of the union of the King of Thieves Yoko Kurama and a witch Destiny Cromwell. Everyone she's ever loved has left her. Can Hiei change that and can she be the dawn in his life? HieiXOc mentioned YokoxOc KuramaxBotan
1. Chapter 1: The Dawn

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho, or the Cromwell name. And just for reference this fic has nothing to do with the Halloween Town movies. I just like that name.**

**Chapter 1: The Dawn**

The sound of a newborn's cry filled the halls of the Thief King Yoko Kurama's palace just as the dawn raced the Makai in soft orange and pink light. The infamous fox demon stood impatiently outside his bedroom door awaiting an update of his mate and newborn kit.

His partner in crime and best friend simply laughed as he watched Yoko from his spot leaning against the wall. Kuronue couldn't remember a time he had seen Yoko more nervous.

"Relax Yoko," he said his eyes glittering with silent amusement, "I'm positive Destiny and the kit are fine."

Yoko opened his mouth but was quickly silenced when a rather exhausted looking Aiko came out.

"How are they?" he asked making the raven haired bat demoness smile.

"They're both perfectly fine though Dez is a little more exhausted then a demon would be," Aiko shook her head with a sly smile, "But I'm more then positive she should be fully healed by tonight, for a witch she's tough."

The silver haired kitsune let out a relieved breath asking a little more calmly, "Can I see them?"

Aiko nodded as she brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I don't see why not. Don't do anything to anger Dez though, she needs to rest not be stressed."

Yoko rolled his eyes as he walked into Destiny and his bedroom. He took in a deep breath at the sight of his sleeping mate who had passed out due to exhaustion. It was the sound of gurgling that made him focus his attention on the white bassinet that stood by the side of the bed next to Destiny. In the blink of an eye Yoko was bending over the bassinet to gather HIS daughter into his arms. At his first glance he couldn't help but let a smug grin spread over his face.

When he and Destiny had spoken of the gender she had told him that if it were a boy she wanted it to look exactly like him. Yoko had told her if it were a girl he'd prefer that she looked exactly like her beautiful mother.

Heheh, it seemed he won. For their first child was a perfect copy of her mother. She had a head full of soft raven black locks and her eyes were a deep violet.

Yoko was so consumed in the miracle of his daughter he never noticed her little hand reach for his long silver hair . . . well at least not until she gave it a good yank with strength that didn't belong to a normal baby that had only been alive for a few minutes. He chuckled, a little as he gently removed her steel grip from his hair. Looking down at her tiny hands he noticed her nails formed into small sharp claws much like his own. He wouldn't be surprised if the claws would be her only trait of demonic blood. But that didn't bother him in the least. In his eyes she was as perfect as the first rose of spring and more beautiful then the dawn.

Suddenly her name came to him.

"Aurora Rose," he said softly as her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed in her father's arms, "My beautiful dawn, my little rose."

"It's perfect." A scratchy but still musical voice said making him look up to see his mate smiling at him as she leaned against the numerous pillows behind her.

Quickly he was by her side pressing a tender loving kiss to her lips before they both gazed at the miracle that was their daughter.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked softly tracing her finger against her daughter's smooth cheek.

Yoko looked at her in confusion as he silently wondered if he'd ever truly understand the witch beside him, "What the hell are you talking about onna?"

Destiny rolled her eyes at the 'onna' part choosing to chew him out for it later, "I mean are you disappointed she wasn't a boy?"

Yoko snorted, "And why should I be disappointed? I have the prettiest daughter that ever graced the three worlds along with an equally beautiful mate."

Destiny smiled at him, "Aww, you're so sweet . . . but you ain't getting nothing until she's potty trained."

Yoko frowned at the thought before looking up to see Kuronue and Aiko walk in.

"So how good looking is my niece?" Kuronue asked as he tried to look at the baby who was protectively nestled in Yoko's arms hidden from view, "Please tell me she looks like her mother."

Yoko rolled her eyes before shifting his daughter for her 'uncle and aunt' to see, "Aurora say hello to your Uncle Kuronue and Aunt Aiko."

Instantly the infant's eyes snapped open to look intently at Kuronue for a few seconds before she settled back into her father's arms, it was overly clear that in that moment Aurora was deciding for herself if Kuronue could be trusted.

"Wow," Kuronue said before slapping Yoko on the back," I never knew you had this kind of potential man."

Yoko growled at Aiko and Destiny giggled until Aurora let out her second wail of her life. With a little smile Destiny gently took her daughter out of her mate's arms, "Sounds like someone's hungry."

"Out now," Yoko ordered glaring at Kuronue who was now watching Destiny with unusual attention. Aiko rolled her eyes as she grabbed her older brother by the ear and pulled him forcefully out of the room as he cussed her out. After they we're gone Yoko turned his attention back to his small family. He watched in awe as his daughter sucked hungrily on her mother's nipple. Only until Kuronue pocked his head back through the door, "We're ready to leave when you are Yo-," He was jerked back by Aiko who hit him over the head.

"Stupid give them some alone time."

"Ow you dirty little bitch that hurt!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You heard me you-,"

"COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU RETARD!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU-,"

Suddenly it went silent making Yoko look over at a frowning Destiny as she patted Aurora's back, "They were giving me a headache?"

Yoko smiled a little as he sat beside her. Gently she laid Aurora on her back allowing both her parents to gaze down at her in wonder. After a few silent moments Destiny finally spoke up.

"This is it, right?" she asked softly watching Aurora wail her arms above her, "This is you last raid."

Yoko looked down at his daughter as he carefully ran his clawed hand across her cheek, "Hai, I will keep my promise. Today is Kuronue and mine's last raid."

Destiny let out a shaky breath as a soft smile crossed her face, "I love you."

He chuckled, a little as he raised her chin to press a soft kiss to her lips, "I know."

Aurora's attention seeking gurgle broke up her parent's romantic moment. Yoko gently scooped her up in his arms, "After today little one I promise you'll never have to go a moment without me."

Destiny leaned back to close her eyes listening to her mates soothing voice as he spoke to his daughter of their days yet to come. An hour later Yoko pressed a soft kiss to his sleeping child's forehead before he laid her gently in her bassinet, "I love you Aurora," he whispered, "I never forget that."

Reluctantly he pulled away to look at his sleeping mate. Gently he kissed her as well before whispering in her ear, "I love you onna."

He smirked, a little as she mumbled in her sleep, "I know fox."

Destiny awoke two hours later to the sound of her bedroom door being slammed shut. Jerking up she relaxed once she saw Aiko. But that only lasted a moment before she noticed the tell tale tear tracks running down the bat demon's pale face. Instantly panicked arose in her stomach, "Aiko . . . please . . . no."

Aiko shook her head sadly, "We have to hurry. A messenger just sent word that Enma's Special Defense Force is coming here to look for you."

As quickly as she could Destiny was on her feet with a portal to the Ningenkai opened, "Grab Aurora and let's go."

As soon as the portal closed behind them the SDF stormed the castle looking for the last Cromwell witch who had been missing for five years.

Three years later Aurora lay in her bed as her mother told her of her father. To the three year old girl her father was a hero and she just like her mother held high hopes he'd return to them someday.

Being only a child she never noticed the sadness in her mother's violet eyes, but Aiko did. The bat demoness knew full well what happened when a mate died. A male demon would usually go into a blind rage of destruction; while the female would slowly die from grief.

'Please,' Aiko silently begged, 'Be strong for Aurora's sake.'

One year later four year old Aurora sat silently in front of her mother's tombstone amongst those of the family she never got to know. Gently her little clawed finger traced the Cromwell family coven crescent that had been engraved into the rough granite. The same symbol hung around her neck on a delicate silver chain. Aiko stood silently behind her with tears in her own eyes for her best friends.

"Why?" she suddenly asked making t demoness look down at her in surprise, she had momentarily forgotten the child was there, "Why?"

Slowly Aiko bent behind Aurora to pull her into a soft embrace, "Your mommy has missed your daddy for such a long time that she just couldn't stay here with us anymore."

Aurora leaned into her Aunt Aiko's soft hug, "She died of a broken heart?" she asked softly.

Aiko would have chuckled if she hadn't lost a friend, "Yeah baby. She died of a broken heart. But now she's not sad anymore. She's with her daddy again."

Aurora didn't say another word as she wrapped her arms around Aiko's neck burying her face into the crook, 'I wasn't special enough,' she thought sadly, 'I wasn't enough to fix mommy's broken heart. It's all my fault.'

Five months later Aiko stood in the middle of a forest clearing glaring at the demons that surrounded her. Aurora hid behind her burying her face into her legs wishing her mother was alive.

"Give us the half-breed, wench and we'll let you go." One sneered making Aurora whimper in fear.

"Never," Aiko growled angrily before shooting Aurora a look, 'On three I want you to run and no matter what don't look back.'

'One,'

'Two,'

'Three,'

Aurora ran as fast as she could into the forest ignoring the pain filled screams that filled the forest behind her. She let out her own scream when she was jerked up into a pair of warm arms.

"What's the matter little one?" a young man with silver hair and dark black eyes asked her softly.

She gazed up at him with tear filled violet eyes, "The demons are trying to take me away." She cried sadly just before said demons busted into the clearing.

"Give us the little forbidden one boy," the same one who had threatened her aunt snarled, "And your death will be quick."

The man shifted Aurora to the side, "I don't think so," he said before melding with the shadows only to reappear behind the demon slicing his head off with his katana. After he returned the blade he outstretched his palm making the demons partner instantly freeze, in another quick motion the demon busted into a million pieces.

After they we're dead he looked down at the stunned Aurora with a charming smile, "I'm Dante, what's your name?"

She ducked her head shyly before answering softly, "Aurora Rose."

"Well Rory," Dante said grinning at her "would you like to join me?"

A bright smile spread across her face, "I'd like that a lot Dante."

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT RORY TO LIVE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Enough, Never Enough

**Me: Sorry that this has taken a while but I ran out of inspiration for a little bit. If anyone has any idea's or advice for me please share! Now my least favorite part, the disclaimer. I do NOT own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho though any character's you don't recgonize are mine. Hope you like this!**

**Chapter 2: Not Enough, Never Enough **

Yusuke glared at the toddler Koenma as he sat behind his desk stamping paper after paper, "This has seriously better be important diaper breath. I would like to enjoy my summer break without your 'important missions'."

Koenma glared at the teenaged boy, "As much as I hate to have to call you in, I'm afraid it is very important and it will effect you all greatly but none more so then Kurama."

The red head raised an eyebrow in question, "Why me?" he asked curiously.

Koenma sighed as he pushed away his work with a serious look on his face, "Do you remember Destiny Cromwell."

Kurama's face became rather emotionless making everyone take a step back for safety measures, nothing good ever came from that look on Kurama's face, "Yes, she died fifteen years ago or so I heard. What about her?" his emerald eyes had a hint of gold to them alerting all that Yoko was speaking as well as Kurama.

Koenma gulped a little before continuing on, "Did . . .did you and she . . . was there ever . . . did you . . ."

"Aw come on!" Yusuke yelled slapping his forehead, "Just spit it the hell out!"

Koenma couldn't form his words the right way so instead he pulled up a picture on his giant monitor. It was off a heart shaped sapphire outlined in sparkling white diamonds.(**Think of 'The Heart of the Ocean' from Titanic**) "Do you recognize this?"

Kurama nodded slowly, "I believe I gave that to Destiny years ago when I returned from a heist. What about it?"

Another picture appeared of a girl with raven black hair that fell well past her waist, her skin was incredibly pale and her eyes were a sad violet blue having a grayish shine to them. Around her neck laid the necklace as if it were an everyday part of her wardrobe instead of belonging to the dead mate of Yoko Kurama. "This girl is eighteen year old Aurora Rose Cromwell . . . she's Destiny's daughter . . . and by process of elimination we've concluded that she is Yoko Kurama's daughter as well."

Everyone was now looking at Kurama who was staring intently at the picture of the girl that had just been declared his daughter. Without warning Yoko took control to look for himself at the picture before him. Aurora had indeed grown to be just as breathtakingly beautiful as her mother was and from the way her body was in shape he could only imagine that she had also been well trained. Probably Aiko's work, Destiny had never been much for hand to hand combat.

"Where is she?"

Koenma gulped again in fear oh how he wished Kurama had stayed. True even the redhead probably would try to hurt him but when dealing with Kurama and his other side it was the lesser of two evils to have the regular one, "Well that's the thing. Your mission is to . . . arrest her."

Now everyone was looking at Koenma in surprise and confusion. He broke out in a cold sweat when Yoko turned his cold amber eyes to him, "Come again?"

"Here," he said in a shaking voice as he pressed a button making a video appear, "Watch this, it explains everything."

**Aurora stood in the middle of the Spirit World Vault with a rather impassive look on her pale beautiful face. Three other demons scurried around her gathering any piece of treasure that their grimy clawed hands could get a hold of. Aurora on the other had remained in her spot just watching the thieves do their job.**

**One of her companion stood up to glare at her, "Hey Witch! Get your ass into gear and help us here!" **

**Aurora let her eyes travel to him for a moment before they returned to their original position, "No,"**

**He growled dumping the stuff he had in his arms, "Just because you're the bosses favorite little fuck toy," Aurora still remained expressionless not even giving the insulting demon a glance, "But here the boss isn't and I don't have to treat you any better then I would treat that whore that gave you life."**

**Without warning the demon gasped as he looked down to see his right arm had been severed. Looking up at Aurora he saw she had a black whip covered in purple thorns, her once expressionless eyes were hard and cold proving to anyone that had ever doubted that Yoko Kurama was indeed her father, "You can insult me all you want. Hell you can even insult my father and I won't give a damn. But no one insults my mother before me and gets to live to tell the tale." With a small flick of her wrist the whip lashed out cutting through the demons head.**

**She stared down at his dead body before turning to the gapping and shivering demons, "Anyone else?"**

**They shook their head quickly before going back to what they were doing. Aurora's eyes then moved to the camera that had recorded the whole thing. With another flick of her wrist the last thing that one could see was the camera tumbling to the floor before static appeared.**

Yusuke and Kuwabara both gapped at the static covered screen with a weird sense of awed kind of wonder/fear. The girl looked like she was relatively frail and weak being as she was probably just an inch or so shorter then Hiei. Of course the fire demon didn't show any kind of emotion on his face during the whole video or even after, he'd admit though that the girl was pretty good she could MAYBE give him a decent fight but in the end he'd still win of course. Yoko couldn't help but stare in a mixture of happiness, worry, and anxiety.

He had heard long ago through the grapevine that Destiny had died just four years after his escape into the human world. He had tried to find out the reason and what became of his old friend's sister and his daughter but it seemed that Aiko and Destiny had kept Aurora's existence a well kept secret. He couldn't blame them though.

Koenma cleared his throat regaining their attention, "Aurora really isn't that much of a threat, we've reviewed many video's from some of the different heists that she's been involved with. She is a superb thief but does not enjoying killing those that guard her objects or those that try to get in her way. Most of her victims are knocked unconscious, they awake with serious headaches but are very much alive." He looked up at them with a very serious face, "Your mission is to technically arrest all of the thieves in the group she's in, but we want her and any other children you find brought back here unharmed."

"You think there's kids?"

"No," the young ruler said pushing a button making dozens of children pop up on the screen, "We know there's children. The demon behind it is called Kyomaru, he collects Forbidden Children and turns them into weapons of mass destruction. That's what all of these children are." He's eyes took on a fearful look as he stared at the four in front of him, "Aurora is one of the most powerful Forbidden Children ever to be born, I'm afraid that if Kyomaru is able to corrupt her-,"

"Let me guess it's the end of the human world right?" Yusuke interrupted with a frown.

Koenma shook head, "Not just the human world but the Makai as well. She has the power to create anything that she wants . . . and to destroy anything that stands in her way of getting it."

* * *

Rory sat cross legged on the floor of the 'family room' located in the mansion that she was forced to live in along with the handful of people she actually considered her family. Currently she was attempting to meditate but the constant bickering of Carmen and Kitty was hindering her from finding her center. Once her keen ears picked up the sound of someone being hit over her head she sighed in slight irritation as she readied herself for the attack that was about to come.

"RORY!" Kitty whined as she jumped into the raven haired girl's lap making two violet grey eyes open to look down at the pink haired Neko-kitsune, "Carmen hit me, AGAIN!"

"Well what did you do to him?" she asked calmly easily fitting into her older sister role as she wrapped her arm around the green eyed child.

"I'll tell you what she did," Carmen growled as he glared down at the pair, "She dyed all my shirts PINK!"

Upon hearing this all the occupants of the room broke out into fits of laugher, minus Carmen and Kitty. The blonde haired silver eyed shadow/light demon growled before sulking off to his 'emo corner' while the young girl simply smirked in triumph as she laid her head on Rory's shoulder mindlessly playing with the heart shaped pendant that her older sister always wore. Rory sighed as she rocked back in forth in a slow motion lulling Kitty to sleep. A little giggle made Rory tilt her head backwards to see her best friend/foster sister smirking down on her with dark blue eyes.

"What's so funny bunny?"

Tereya crossed her eyes a little in sarcasm, "Now why again do you not want to have kids?"

Rory shook her head as she looked down at the sleeping child, "I know I'd screw it up someway somehow." She shrugged a little, "Besides is this the kind of live YOU would want to bring kids into? Are these the kind of guys YOU would want to create said kids with? I don't think so."

Tereya frowned down at the girl as she pushed her own raven hair back out of her face, "Your not a screw up Rory and I wish you'd stop saying that." Her pale face took on a pained look, "At least you know that you weren't a mistake, your parents loved you."

This time Rory crossed her eyes in a sarcastic manner, "Yeah sure Yoko Kurama loved me. That's why he escaped to the human world and never showed his face again. I can literally feel his love. As for not being a mistake I highly doubt that, I mean my mother did die because of me."

Before Tereya could make a reply both were slightly shocked by a small dosage of static electricity. Amber stood in front of them with a scowl on her face as she held a sleeping Hotaru in her arms, "That's enough girls, none of us are mistakes even if our parents didn't plan on having us or if they loved us. We are all here for a reason." She sighed in agitation as she shook her head of platinum blonde hair, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this."

Rory shifted a little as her blue eyes flickered up to her own older sister figure, "Till you go blue in the face."

"I don't think that's possible," Tereya mused shaking her head, "Look at how tan she is. Maybe till she goes pale in the face but defiantly not blue,"

"Or at least until the vein pops out in her forehead,"

"Yeah that one's more likely to happen."

Amber glared at the two girls as the vein they were speaking of began throbbing on the side of her forehead. It was only the calming gentle hand of her mate that instantly put out her anger. Dante shook his head as he looked down at Rory and Tereya in amusement for a second before looking at his mate, "Give it up Amber, these two are more stubborn then you can be when it comes to the meaning of their lives."

Amber sighed as she shifted Hotaru a little, "I suppose your right Dante," her eyes then looked up to the clock, "It's getting late, why don't you two get to bed ok."

Both girls nodded in agreement as they got up and quietly headed to their shared room without speaking. They both ignored the whistles and catcalls they got from the other members of the group of thieves that they shared the mansion with. Both girls were use to them by now having lived with them for the last few years.

Rory couldn't help but glare coldly at the collar that was on Kitty's neck. It was technically the only reason that all of them were their in the first place. After Dante had saved her from the demons that killed her Aunt Aiko they had traveled around not doing anything of great importance yet they were incredibly happy. Then they met Amber and she joined them. At first Rory didn't like the fire/electricity demon hybrid but they grew close over the years forming a very strong sisterly bond. Their meeting with Carmen was anything but pleasant though, first he kidnapped her then he tried to kill Dante. Turned out that the ice/shadow demon and the water/shadow demon were half brother's sharing the same shadow demon father. Carmen hated Dante because their father chose him over himself. Eventually the brothers worked it out and they were all able to form a weird family. Kitty was the last person to join their family and was the only one to be raised from birth with them all. They had accidentally ran into a very pregnant Neko about to give birth all by herself. Amber and Rory were able to bring the child into the world safely but unfortunately her mother died.

They were a happy yet dysfunctional family until Kyomaru came into the picture.

Just for the fun of it the four oldest would steal to piss Koenma off and cause problems in the Spirit World. They were all incredibly good but it was Dante and Rory that stood out in the equation. It didn't take long for word of their skills to get to Kyomaru and his band. At first he offered Dante a place as his right hand man and promised the rest of them anything their hearts desired. Unfortunately for him the only desire that any of them had was to be left alone in their perfect family. Of course the greedy demon didn't like this one bit. He vowed that he'd make them join him even if he had to use force.

Luckily he didn't use force, he used Kitty.

While Kitty and Rory had been playing in a forest outside their home his top men attacked quickly separating the older girl from the younger. That was when he personally kidnapped the Neko-Kitsune and placed a collar that sent a powerful shock through her body around her neck. He had explained to the angered Forbidden Children that he held Kitty's life in his hands and that with a single push of a button she'd die horribly and painfully. To insure her safety they had to work for him.

That was how they were pulled into this mess.

"Rory?"

She looked up to Tereya who was looking at her with a sympathetic face, "You really shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." She gingerly fingered the collar around her neck, "You tried to keep her safe."

Rory looked down at the sleeping Kitty, "But I wasn't enough. I've never been enough for anyone."

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter two.**

**Yusuke: Rory has serious issues doesn't she?**

**Me: Well duh with her past who wouldn't? It may not be as bad as Hiei or Mukuro's but still it has left some serious scars on her just as Tereya's has. Which I promise I'll develop her character more in the next chapter. Okay here's one very important message. I will not update this story without three reviews from three diffrent people. It's a new policey I've made for almost all my storys. Three's not a whole lot, just be glad I ignored my cousin when she said five.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Goes Around Comes Around

**Me: So here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**Rory: Well even if they did I doubt they'd tell you, I me-,**

**(slaps hand over loud mouth kitsune/witch's mouth) Me: Don't give them ideas to flame! *chuckles nervously* Sorry guys she's a little on the ticked side right now.**

**Rory: Yeah because you've had this typed up for how long now? And your just now posting! **

**Me: Jeeze I'm sorry! I just remembered that I had it done!**

Rory: Whatever

**Me: So ok, on with the-,**

**Tereya: Arn't you forgetting something? Again?**

**Me: Oh yeah 0.O; my bad. I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I only own the character's that you don't recgonize. EXCEPT Tereya. She was created by Rain Megami and I'm just using her for the story. *Turns to shout off stage* ThERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW RAIN!?**

**Rory: Ignore her and read the story.**

**Chapter 3: What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Words in bold and in these things () will be what Hiei can see with the Jagan. **

A portal opened in the dead of the night sending the creatures that were in it's proximity running as if their lives depended on it. Three figures emerged gracefully from the other side while the fourth had a rather painful meeting between his face and the ground.

Yusuke naturally couldn't help but laugh at his friend's natural clumsiness. No matter how many times he saw Kuwabara fall flat on his face, it just kept getting funnier and funnier with time, "Jeeze Kuwabara you'd think that after all the times we've been through one of those things you'd get better at the landings."

Kuwabara growled in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration as he picked himself off the ground and grabbed Yusuke by the collar, "Ya wanna say that to my face Urameshi?"

It looked like the two were going to duke it out when Hiei sent them a cold death glare, "Fools if you keep your bickering up you'll give us away."

Yoko nodded, "We don't need them to know of our presence until we are positive on Aurora's location." He wanted his daughter safe before they had to fight anybody. Turning to Hiei he noticed that their was a odd but very familiar glow under the white headband. He smirked a little glad that his friend was a step ahead of him.

(**Aurora lay sleeping peacefully in a rather large room. Two other people slept in two separate beds a small child with light pink hair and bright pink fox ears, across from her in the opposite bed laid a pale girl with long black hair and two silver dog ears. Oddly enough the two had similar black collars around their necks while Aurora had none.**)

When Hiei reopened his eyes he had a smug smirk, "Found her."

* * *

Rory jerked up out of her sleep with wide eyes searching wildly around the dark room. Someone was watching her…or they had been. No one else was in the room beside her, Kitty, and Tereya and they were still sleeping peacefully away.

She let out a shaky breath as she rested her head in the middle of her palm trying to remain calm. She could have sworn that someone had been watching her while she slept. It was just that feeling that you get when you're alone in the room and you feel…watched.

"I've finally gone crazy…," she whispered softly before allowing her body to fall back into the warm comfortableness of her bed. Mindlessly she rubbed the heart pendant trying to fall back to sleep when her keen ears picked up on the muffled sounds of people trying to be quiet yet not doing a very good job of it at all.

"_Are you sure her room is around here shrimp?"_

"_Hn. Of course I am you fool."_

"_Well I'm not sensing anything that could remotely feel like Kurama."_

"_Well duh lame brain she's part witch and fox. Not Kurama."_

"_Can it Urameshi!"_

"_Would you all just shut up? Your going to give us away before we find Aurora."_

Rory smirked smugly as she quickly got to her feet and began getting dressed, 'Sorry boys but you ain't going to be catching me tonight.'

After she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with a purple jeweled rose in the middle she shook Tereya awake quickly jumping away when the raven haired silver eared girl began violently swiping at her hands, "Come on Tereya get your ass out of bed!" she hissed.

Angrily Tereya opened her eyes glaring up at her violet eyed friend before looking over at the alarm clock beside her bed after checking the time the cold glare returned to Rory with more anger, "It is two in the morning so for your sake this had better be really, really, REALLY, important."

Rory ignored the glare as she gathered Kitty's jacket and shoes up, "Spirit Detectives. Here. Now. Me."

Instantly Tereya was on her feet getting herself dressed while Rory tended to a still rather sleepy and very confused Kitty. Once Tereya was ready she took Rory's outstretched hand as they teleported out of the room to Dante and Amber's room, where surprisingly they and Carmen were all up and dressed.

"You heard them?" Rory stated as she laid Kitty on the bed in the room.

Dante nodded as he held Hotaru while Amber rushed around the room gathering some of the baby's stuff, "Amber is going to get Hotaru and Kitty out of here, you and Tereya need to go with her."

"No." Rory said folding her arms over her chest, "I've got to get the keys from Kyomaru, and then we'll get these damn collars off of Kitty and Tereya. Besides these Spirit Dorks are after me. If I go with Amber and the others then that's just putting them in more danger. I'll go down to the fight to 'help' Kyomaru. Then when he least suspects it I'll swipe the keys."

Dante frowned at her as he handed Hotaru over to a now very worried Tereya, "For once Rory I'm putting my foot down, this is too dangerous. Who knows what Enma will do to you if these losers catch you! Have you forgotten what-,"

"What I am?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow finishing his sentence, "No I haven't and I never will but this is the only way we can get out of here safely and never have to worry about these jerk-o's coming after us."

Before Dante could reply Carmen stepped in putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder, "She's right Dan, besides it would be a little hard to explain her disappearance along with Amber and Tereya's."

Dante growled in agitation but reluctantly nodded, "Fine. Let's get going."

The farewells were sad ones as they family prepared to be split apart. Kitty now fully awake was clinging with inhumane strength to Rory's leg while the older girl hugged Amber and Hotaru. Carmen and Tereya shared a rather deep look that went unnoticed by the other occupants. Amber and Dante kissed long and passionately as if it were to be their last kiss. Just as the boys were heading to the fight Rory handed a sobbing Kitty to a solemn looking Tereya.

"Be careful Rory."

The kitsune/witch smiled at her friend, "Always Tereya you should know that by now."

Tereya smiled sadly before they both hugged each other in a loving sister/sister embrace.

As soon as they parted Rory conjured a black broom before she sped off leaving the others in the dust.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran down a long corridor trying to pick up on the energy signal that Hiei had verified as Aurora's. They had split up when Aurora had just suddenly disappeared from her room. Yoko hadn't been too happy when Hiei told him that. Yusuke himself suspected that their arguing had alerted the girl to their presence. He didn't have much more time to think about that when a black blur flew by them at an astonishing speed knocking Kuwabara over from the force of it.

"What the hell was that!?" Yusuke yelled as a black blur came to a sudden stop a good way down the hallway. A girl no older then eighteen at the most, with long raven black hair and violet grey eyes sat on a black broom with a sly smirk on her pale face.

"So these are Koenma's Spirit Dorks," she said teasingly jumping to the ground while the broom disappeared in then air much like Botan's oar, "I always thought he'd send the SDF after me when he finally got the guts."

Yusuke growled in annoyance he didn't care if this was his friend's kid, he did not take an insult lying down, "Nah they have better things to do then going after some spoiled brat, I hear they're hot on the trail of Bigfoot."

Aurora's face remained impassive and perfectly calm at his really BAD jibe.

'DAMNIT MAN!" he inwardly cursed, 'She's like a female version of Kurama . . . or Hiei.'

"Besides we're Spirit Detectives!" Kuwabara declared stupidly after he got back up.

One of Aurora's eyebrows rose in mock question, "There's a difference?"

This time both Kuwabara and Yusuke growled in annoyance at the smirking girl, this was not going to be fun.

* * *

"OH NO!" Tereya gasped as she suddenly came to a halt behind Amber making the older demon stop to look back at her in question, "My star stone bracelet! I left it in my room."

Amber shook her head, "No Reya, it's too dangerous you can't go back!"

Gently Tereya put Kitty on the ground before turning back down the corridor calling over her shoulder, "Keep going I'll met up with you after I get my bracelet!"

'I can't lose that,' she thought sadly as she ran at top speed to her room, 'It's the only thing my family ever gave me. It's the only thing I have of them in this whole world.'

* * *

Yoko and Hiei were racing down the complete opposite hall that Kuwabara and Yusuke stood at with Aurora. The two older demons were met every once in a while with a couple of petty demons more then likely trying to gain favor with Kyomaru by killing them.

"Aurora's not down here!" Yoko growled in frustration as he retracted the rose whip watching emotionlessly as a demon's head slid off his shoulders.

"Hn," Hiei replied before slicing a rather slow demon into six different sections in what seemed to be only one move, "Kyomaru is down at the end of this hall. Take him out now and we take out a major threat against the girl."

Yoko nodded in agreement as he followed the fire Koorime down the hall towards the man that had dared to force HIS daughter into this world. He swore that Kyomaru wouldn't live long enough to regret his actions. He'd personally see to that.

Both male demons came to a stop when a girl around Aurora's age rounded the corner. It was obvious that by the surprised and semi fearful look on her pale face that she did not have any intentions of fighting either one of them.

"She's one of the girls that were with Aurora earlier fox." Hiei stated looking at the girl with little to no real interest. This to him was just another mission though he had to admit it held just a little bit of a personal touch being as this was the fox's daughter they were trying to rescue.

"Where's my daughter?" Yoko asked stepping closer to the girl making her take a cautious step back in confusion, "Where is Aurora?"

The girl's dark navy blue eyes widened at the name, "A-A-Aurora?" her hands flew to her mouth as everything sunk in, "Oh no."

For a second both that the girl would break down and tell them where Aurora was instead she threw up her hands blinding them both with an incredibly bright white light.

When they both finally stopped seeing stars flying in front of their eyes they noticed that the girl was gone.

Tereya ran as fast as she possibly could towards the spot she felt Rory at. She needed to get to Rory before they did.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

* * *

Rory easily dodged the pathetic attacks that the two idiots sent her way. She was getting more and more insulted by the minute. If Koenma was serious about bring her in why the hell didn't he send someone that could present her at least a half way decent challenge.

"Take this!" the one with a great deal of Spirit Energy yelled as he threw his right arm up in a gun like pose, "SPIRIT GUN!"

Her violet eyes widened in pure shock as a large amount of blue spirit energy raced her way at a speed much to fast for her to dodge. Her eyes snapped shut waiting for her impending doom.

"HOLY SHIT URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled as the Spirit Gun hit Aurora dead center leaving nothing of her behind, "Kurama is going to kill you!"

Yusuke gapped at the spot that his friend's long lost daughter had once stood until HE destroyed her, "You're kidding. Kurama's going to torture me worse then he did the Youngest Toguro Brother!"

Suddenly a black wisp appeared forming Aurora perfectly unharmed and alive. A sly smile spread across her face at the two boys astonished looks, "Maybe I was wrong," she mused placing her hands on her hips, "Maybe you two are more then what meets the eyes."

"RORY!"

The three all turned to see a girl with long black hair, two silver dog ears, and dark navy blue eyes suddenly appear around the corner with a worried/anxious look on her face.

"Tereya?" Aurora asked.

* * *

To say that Rory was surprised to see Tereya would be the understatement of the century, she was completely floored as to why her friend would risk her life just to get to her. It was a well none fact that Tereya wasn't a fighter, her main purpose in this place was picking locks and blinding her opponents. And why did she look so pale---I mean paler then usual. It looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Tereya what are you doing here?" she asked when the huffing girl made it safely to her side.

"Kurama!" the girl gasped, "Alive! Here! Looking for you!"

"WHAT!?" Rory's normally calm face broke out into one of pure shock.

Tereya nodded as she took in a deep breath, "Him and a short guy are heading towards Kyomaru, Dante and Carmen are there, he's going to kill them!"

Without another word Rory's broom reappeared, hopping up she jerked Tereya onto the broom as well. Without another look towards the two boys they zoomed off.

* * *

Yoko and Hiei both glared at the smirking black haired demon who only sat at his throne with a over confident smirk on his face, "My, my, Yoko Kurama and Hiei. Two fine legends in my humble home what can I do for you?"

Yoko growled as he pulled out a rose from his hair forming his signature Rose Whip, "Give me my daughter and I promise your death will be quick and semi painless."

Kyomaru's smirk only grew as he clasped his hands under his chin, "Ah so word of our darling little rose has traveled." He paused at the sound of commotion coming from down the hall, "And it appears that this will be quiet the family reunion.

Before Hiei or Yoko could react a black blur sped by them just as fast as Hiei usually ran. When it came to a stop by Kyomaru's left side the blur turned out to actually be two teenage girls sitting on a black broom. Both recognized the girl from before with the silver dog ears, but it was the other that had their total attention. She had raven black hair that fell pass her waist and deep violet colored eyes.

Yoko inhaled deeply catching the scent of white roses and cherry blossoms, the scent of his daughter.

"Aurora…,"

* * *

Rory stared at the silver kitsune with an emotionless face as the two she had fought joined his side. She didn't know why but she suddenly found herself remembering something that seemed so far away.

_Yoko pressed a soft kiss to his sleeping child's forehead before he laid her gently in her bassinet, "I love you Aurora," he whispered, "Never forget that."_

She inwardly flinched when Kyomaru's hand rested on her shoulder, "Yoko-sama I would like you to meet Aurora Rose Cromwell or just Rory." He ran a hand through her raven locks as if he were comforting a frightened child, "Rory I would like you to meet Yoko Kurama; The King of Thieves…Your father."

"**DIRTY BASTARD**!"

* * *

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed this! I'd like to thank all of the reviewers from the preveious chapters. YOU ALL ROCK!**


End file.
